


Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life

by Devil_san



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Mental Link, Multi, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, What-If, Zanpakutou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: La guerra è finita, i cattivi sono morti e sepolti, feriti a volontà e... oh, guarda lì, un altro varco dimensionale.Qualcuno può spiegarci perché ogni volta che si distoglie lo sguardo spunta fuori qualcuno di nuovo di cui non si sapeva niente fino ad un attimo fa?Almeno il nuovo arrivato non è un altro aspirante dominatore del mondo con manie di divinità.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Kurosaki Ichigo & Sarutobi Konohamaru & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Kurosaki Ichigo & Uzumaki Naruto, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life

**Author's Note:**

> Non possiedo né Naruto né Bleach

Ichigo si aggirava per tutto il campo di battaglia, dando il suo aiuto ogni qualvolta ce ne fosse bisogno, che fosse dall'aiutare a medicare i feriti al tirare fuori da sotto i massi i corpi dei ninja caduti durante la battaglia finale.

Lo Shinigami, dopo essersi assicurato, con un occhiata veloce, che non ci fosse un impellente bisogno del suo aiuto, si diresse verso dove il gruppo composto dall'ex Team 7 ed Obito, con i vari Bijuu fermi intorno a loro che li osservavano con curiosità (ed evitando al contempo di schiacciare qualche ninja per sbaglio), sentì qualcuno gridare in allarme "Il cielo! Il cielo si sta squarciando!"

Tutti, come uno, si voltarono a guardare verso l'alto e non ci volle molto per vedere che cosa la vedetta aveva notato di strano sullo sfondo azzurro del nuovo giorno. Una grande e scura spaccatura, come una gola sdentata e senza fondo, si stava spalancando nel cielo.

Come un abisso che sbadiglia.

Con la coda dell'occhio Ichigo notò che tutti stavano estraendo le armi da dove le avevano riposte per aiutare con i feriti, l'adrenalina dell'ultima battaglia che ancora pulsava implacabile nelle loro vene, e pronti a mettere su un ultima resistenza se un altro Madara o simile spuntasse fuori dallo squarcio.

Erano tutti stanchi morti, lui compreso, e tutti quanti non volevano far altro che strisciare a letto e dormire per i prossimi cento anni ma col cazzo che avrebbero permesso all'ennesimo bastardo di disfare tutti i loro ardui sforzi solo perché aveva deciso di arrivare tardi alla festa.

Soprattutto perché avevano appena messo fine a una guerra assurda, in cui spuntava fuori un cattivo più cattivo del precedente come se fossero dei fottuti funghi.

Sinceramente si stava trasformando in un mortificante cliché.

(Era già un fottuto cliché).

L'ex Team 7, in particolare, aveva dato un fottuto sguardo indisponente alla vista del varco, e c'era da comprenderli visto che si erano fatti il mazzo per battere Kaguya e la sua maledetta progenie di nome Zetsu Nero, ed erano fottutamente infastiditi dal dover essere già costretti a pestare a sangue ed in sottomissione l'ennesimo aspirante dominatore del mondo.

Che almeno gli dessero il tempo di riposare un po' e di rifocillarsi.

Erano giorni che non facevano altro che combattere.

Stava diventando un po' monotono.

Ma Ichigo, alla vista di tale spacco spaziale, sentì la scintilla di speranza, che da anni lo aiutava ad andare avanti mentre vagava in questo universo alieno, divampare e consumare tutta la sua anima, con Zangetsu che osservava interessato ed eccitato da dentro, dietro i suoi occhi, alla vista di quello che era sicuramente un Garganta che si spalancava nel cielo per collegare due diverse dimensioni.

Perché anche se erano anni che non ne vedeva uno, sapeva ancora come riconoscerne uno.

Era scritto nel suo DNA da anima ibrida.

E soprattutto, nonostante tutti gli anni in cui erano stati divisi, poteva facilmente riconoscere il _suo_ reiatsu.

La sua anima gemella lo aveva finalmente trovato.

Ed era venuto a prenderlo.

"Che nessuno attacchi!" gridò Ichigo forte abbastanza perché tutti potessero sentirlo "Non è un nemico!" li informò con un sorriso che proprio non riusciva a togliersi dalla faccia, non che ne avesse voglia.

Con un che di riverente Ichigo si mosse verso il portale, e anche se tutti lo guardavano in confusione e perplessità, lui li ignorò e semplicemente teneva gli occhi fissi sul cielo mentre si avvicinava a passo lento, reverente, perché non voleva che questo fosse tutto un sogno (come quello che Madara, Obito e Kaguya avevano tentato di imporre su tutti gli esseri viventi su questo pianeta), e l'unico modo per assicurarsene era di tenere gli occhi fissi sulla spaccatura dimensionale.

Perché la speranza può essere l'ultima a morire ma l'irrazionale paura che tutto questo fosse tutto un illusione era lì e nessuno poteva biasimarlo se dopo tanti anni di attesa non voleva perdere un singolo momento di questo miracolo.

Quando Naruto gli si affiancò non ne fu minimamente sorpreso, in tutti questi anni entrambi erano diventati un po' iperprotettivi l'uno dell'altro, e muovendo continuamente il suo sguardo tra la sua faccia entusiasta e la spaccatura inter-dimensionale che lentamente e con fatica di apriva nel cielo azzurro, domandò con malcelata curiosità "Ichi-nii-san?"

"Mmh?"

"Chi sta arrivando?" perché dopo tutti gli zombi, morti che ritornano in vita, la quasi ma non proprio fine del mondo, conigli con aspirazioni di divinità e più segreti svelati in una notte che in una vita anche un ottuso come Naruto poteva riconoscere i segni di un portale extra-dimensionale.

"Kisuke." fu tutto quello che disse lasciandolo dietro di sé a mangiare la polvere quando si slanciò in avanti col suo shunpo più veloce e a rimuginare a chi potesse starsi riferendo, scervellandosi nel cercare di ricordare se in tutti questi anni in cui si conoscevano se gli avesse mai parlato di un qualche Kisuke.

Tuttavia il suo rimuginare fu ben presto interrotto quando sentì il cielo squarciarsi a metà similmente a un tessuto che viene stracciato in due, e una gola nera più nera degli abissi si spalancò sopra di loro con un sospiro, un sbadiglio, esausto.

Ed Ichigo era già lì, sotto la nera gola, in impaziente attesa, un sorriso sincero sulle labbra, alla cui vista, tutti quelli che lo conoscevano e sapevano che la sua espressione di default era una smorfia accigliata, li fece mettere sul chi vive, e con un senso di trepidazione che pervase i loro spiriti ed occhieggiarono il cielo in apprensione, insicuri di cosa dovevano aspettarsi.

Se era una buona o cattiva cosa.

Quando Ichigo vide un puntino verde emergere dalla scura gola, il suo sorriso si allargò, e molti avrebbero giurato più tardi che sembrava più un ghigno pericoloso che uno felice, e il cuore sembrava pronto a scoppiargli fuori dal petto per la gioia nel rivedere dopo tutto questo tempo il suo amato.

"Sei in ritardo!" gridò da dove si era fermato, volgendo nuovamente tutta l'attenzione dell'esercito su di sé (non che gliene fregasse qualcosa in quel momento), e soprattutto quella del nuovo arrivato col più ridicolo cappello a secchio di tutti gli universi esistenti.

E Kisuke – suo amore, marito ed anima gemella – da dove era in piedi su nel cielo, mentre scandagliava con lo sguardo e gli altri suoi sensi il luogo dove era appena giunto, voltò di scatto la testa, così velocemente che per un attimo Ichigo temete che se lo spezzasse per la fretta, verso dove aveva sentito giungere la voce della persona che per l'ex assassino era tutto il suo mondo, che per tanto tempo non aveva potuto sentire dopo che erano stati violentemente separati anni prima da uno dei tanti esperimenti di Aizen che si era innescato mentre stavano ispezionando uno dei tanti laboratori che si era lasciato dietro e avevano dissepolto solo poco tempo prima.

Un sorriso radioso e sincero si dipinse sulla sue labbra bugiarde, uno che gli illuminò tutto il viso dalla gioia che provava nell'aver finalmente ritrovato la sua altra metà, che Ichigo non fu minimamente sorpreso quando Geta-boushi si lanciò verso di lui come una stella cadente gridando un giubilante " _ICHIIIGOOOOO!_ "

Uno schianto, un capitombolo e un rotolamento sul terreno per diversi metri più tardi; scoppiarono a ridere come pazzi, pazzi dalla felicità, abbracciandosi e stringendosi uno contro l'altro come se non ci fosse un domani.

E ignorando gli sguardi curiosi e il Garganta che si chiudeva nel cielo con un sospiro e tutto il resto del mondo, semplicemente si persero per un momento uno negli occhi dell'altro. Dopo anni ed anni di separazione il loro legame mentale risuonò con gioia all'interno delle loro anime, come campane a nozze, e non persero tempo a riaffermare anche sul piano materiale il loro status di anime gemelle con un bacio da rubare il fiato.

E mentre molti si ritrovarono a fissarli a bocca aperta per lo shock (diverse mandibole addirittura riuscirono nell'impresa di toccare terra) loro due li ignorarono senza sforzo, troppo impegnati a risolidificare il loro link mentale dopo anni di stiramento attraverso le realtà.

Anche i loro spiriti zanpakuto, i cui loro simulacri erano scivolati a terra quando i loro shinigami avevano colliso e le loro lame quasi per caso si accatastarono una sopra l'altra, stavano facendo nuovamente conoscenza nel loro mondo mentale, anche se con più dignità e diversi tentativi di infilzamento e altri tipi di giochi mortali tra di loro.

Erano pur sempre lame assettate del sangue dei loro nemici.

Un nastro rosso come il sangue tramontò intorno ai due shinigami, circondandoli come un aureola, un anello di protezione, due nastri spirituali che si intrecciavano in uno quando una coppia di anime gemelle erano insieme.

Per la felicità che provavano per essersi finalmente ritrovati, i due non si erano neppure accorti di aver manifestato i nastri spirituali di tutte le persone intorno a loro, centinaia e centinaia di candidi nastri che ondeggiavano al vento tutto intorno a loro.

E solo il loro era rosso come il sangue, una macchia cremisi sull'immacolata trama della vita, a indicare che loro erano diversi da tutte le persone intorno a loro.

Era forse questo che aveva snervato di più Ichigo quando era giunto qui la prima volta. La differenza su come il sistema delle anime gemelle funzionava in questo mondo fatto di chakra e ninja da il suo mondo natio.

Mentre a casa era fatto da un link mentale che si sviluppava col tempo dopo il primo contatto fisico, e che, se si sapeva come, si poteva confermare usando i nastri spirituali che dopo che venivano manifestati se lasciati a loro stessi avevano la tendenza a disperdersi nell'aria verso la direzione dove l'altra metà di ogni singolo nastro si trovava nel tentativo di riunire i due, per creare legami o romantici o platonici.

In questo mondo invece, il sistema delle anime gemelle, era fatto da dei Marchi sulla pelle – non troppo dissimili a dei tattoo – che non indicavano che tipo di rapporto avresti avuto con la persona che esso rappresentava, ma solo quanto avrebbero impattato nella tua vita. Più erano grandi i Marchi, più grande l'impatto era.

Come ad esempio quelli di Naruto e Sasuke, che letteralmente coprivano la loro intera schiena con i loro rispettivi Marchi. Quello del jinchūriki sulla schiena dell'Uchiha era una volpe a nove code color tramonto che digrignava i denti in un ghigno burlone che teneva tra gli artigli un sole bianco; mentre il Marchio del possessore dello Sharingan sulla schiena dell'Uzumaki era un karasu tengu indaco protetto da una tradizionale armatura ō-yoroi e che teneva tra le mani una falce di luna nera.

La semplice taglia di quei Marchi avrebbero dovuti essere indicativi per tutte le persone interessate sullo sviluppo del loro rapporto (e in particolare per la scommessa in corso di quando la tensione sessuale tra di loro si sarebbe finalmente consumata tra le lenzuola – o su un tavolo, o per terra, o dove volevano, non erano pignoli) che loro due, per l'altro, sarebbero stati più importanti di chiunque altro nella loro vita.

Inoltre non erano limitati a uno o due al massimo, ma potevano essere anche decine di marchi diversi appartenenti a più persone, ad indicare i mille ed uno possibili tipi di rapporti che le persone potevano instaurare durante la vita con le persone intorno a loro, che potevano svilupparsi e cambiare nel tempo, a significare quali segni avevano lasciato sul marchiato il proprietario di quel particolare tattoo.

E come ciliegina sulla torta, tali segni potevano essere anche unilaterali. Da quel che aveva sentito Ichigo negli anni, erano nate delle vere horror storie a causa di questi marchi unilaterali, perché anche se il marchiatore poteva riconoscere istintivamente un suo marchio sulla pelle di un'altra persona, questo non voleva dire che fosse stato marchiato in cambio.

E le persone scornate da tale ingiustizia, finivano per scatenare la loro furia e dolore in maniera violenta, molto spesso finendo con l'uccidere il loro marchiatore nel tentativo di lasciare un loro personale marchio sulla pelle dell'altra persona.

La gente, delusa dal fatto che non erano poi così importanti nella vita del loro marchiatore come l'altra persona lo era per loro, aveva la brutta tendenza di scoppiare in questi atti di isteria passionale.

Ichigo aveva scosso la testa incredulo più volte ogni volta che sentiva una nuova storia simile a quella precedente, trovando tali atti stupidi e sciocchi, ma visto che tutti pensavano che tali atti fossero giustificati (e qui Ichigo aveva disperato per giorni alla illogicità di tutto questo, soprattutto perché questo era un mondo fatto di spietati ninja assassini e teoricamente dovrebbero seguire più la ragione che i sentimenti), aveva cominciato a sudare freddo quando si era stabilito a Konoha diventandone anche un Tokubetsu Jōnin (perché il Sandaime Hokage era un vecchia cariatide manipolatrice) e aveva stretto dei legami d'amicizia con gli abitanti del villaggio e soprattutto perché aveva finito per marchiare addirittura Naruto, Iruka e Konohamaru con la sagoma nera di una falce di luna incrociata con l'ombra di una katana.

Manco pensava che fosse possibile che lui potesse marchiare le persone di questo mondo con un suo marchio, ma visto che il mondo è un luogo strano, e che lui era lui, la persona capace di rendere realtà anche l'impossibile, avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe potuto succedere.

Soprattutto perché aveva finito per considerare quei tre mascalzoni famiglia, e quei tre similmente pensavano di lui la stessa identica cosa. E storicamente i massacri all'interno delle stesse famiglie erano fra i più cruenti di tutti, secondi solo a quelli di amanti scornati.

Tale evento aveva comportato che Ichigo si decidesse finalmente a raccontare a quei tre la verità da dove diamine venisse in realtà, e che nel suo universo natio il sistema di anime gemelle (o compagne come spesso venivano chiamate qui) era diverso da quello di questo mondo.

I tre avevano preso relativamente bene la notizia, anche se li aveva scombussolati un po' per alcuni giorni (e che aveva comportato che i suoi tre otouto, perché non si sentisse escluso – sinceramente lo shinigami pensava che era più dovuto ai loro istinti ancestrali e sentivano il bisogno viscerale di marchiarlo in qualche modo con un loro segno come lui aveva fatto con loro – alla fine, dopo molte discussioni, gli avevano dato dei surrogati, dei piccoli oggetti simbolici, uno per ognuno di loro, fatti dalle loro stesse mani che li rappresentava in qualche modo e che e che lo shinigami aveva preso l'abitudine di portare sempre con sé), ed erano stati da allora in avanti comprensivi e supportivi con lui (in particolare quando rimaneva incredulo per ore nel sentire certi tipi di racconti sulle anime compagne – le persone qui potevano essere anche più irrazionali degli shinigami, il che fino ad allora non aveva creduto fosse possibile).

E soprattutto si erano uniti a lui nel suo dolore quando li aveva confessato che non poteva più sentire mentalmente la sua dolce metà da quando era giunto qui; e anche se non potevano comprendere cosa significava possedere e per poi perdere un legame del genere, immaginavano che il dolore era simile a perdere una persona cara, solo più acuto, non dissimile al perdere un arto.

Puoi imparare a vivere senza di esso, ma il ricordo di ciò che hai perso è sempre lì, impossibile da dimenticare.

Ma finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, loro due erano nuovamente riuniti e le loro anime non erano più sole.

Solo quando il bisogno di aria si fece impellente, Kisuke e Ichigo misero fine al loro bacio passionato, i loro occhi che si incontravano e che scintillavano per le lacrime non versate di felicità.

"Mi sei mancato." confessò Kisuke e Ichigo gli credette con tutto il cuore. Perché anche a lui era mancato il suo amato pervertito.

"E tu a me."

Le loro fronti si toccarono "Non ho mai dubitato che un giorno mi avresti ritrovato."

Il sorriso di Kisuke si fece ancora più ampio.

"Non è stato facile però." ammise il biondo "Se non fosse stato che l'altro giorno sono riuscito finalmente a captare il tuo reiatsu mentre dava di matto e raggiungeva livelli di potenza che non vedevo dall'ultima guerra sarei ancora a un punto morto." I suoi si chiusero stanchi "Mi hai fatto preoccupare, sai." Gli rivelò con un sospiro "Soprattutto perché dopo che ero riuscito a localizzarti tra le migliaia di realtà, sei sparito per diverso tempo dai miei radar, e ho seriamente temuto di averti perso per sempre." E brontolando aggiunse "Se non fosse stato per quello sarei giunto qui molto prima."

A sentire tali parole il sorriso del tokujou si fossilizzò, perché aveva una buona idea del perché il suo amato genio aveva avuto dei problemi nel rintracciarlo. Il campo di battaglia finale dell'ultima Grande Guerra Ninja raccontava la macabra storia del perché il suo reiatsu aveva oscillato follemente per ore ed ore.

E il combattimento finale insieme a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi ed Obito contro Kaguya, quella tre volte dannata Dea Coniglio, che era un continuo saltare da una dimensione all'altra era sicuramente il motivo per cui era scomparso dai suoi radar mentre loro sei si affannavano per abbattere l'ultimo nemico e vera ragione di tutte le disgrazie che nei secoli si erano susseguite in questo mondo fatto di chakra.

Alla faccia pietrificata del suo amore, Kisuke corrugò la fronte preoccupato "Ichigo?"

"Aaaah… non è niente, _Darling_." e subito lo sguardo del negoziante si fece sospettoso, perché l'altro usava vezzeggiativi, in particolare inglesi, quando cercava di distrarlo o non farlo preoccupare.

Subito Ichigo notò l'errore che aveva fatto, ma ormai il danno era fatto e presto, prima di quanto avrebbe voluto, avrebbe dovuto spiegargli cosa in che cosa era stato coinvolto durante questi anni di separazione forzata e in particolare cosa diamine era successo nelle ultime ore. Fortunatamente per lui notò Naruto non troppo lontano da loro, che li fissava boccheggiando come un pesce, e velocemente si affrettò a cambiare argomento "Dai, vieni." gli disse sollevandosi in piedi "C'è qualcuno che devo presentarti."

Per una frazione di secondo gli occhi di Kisuke si fecero attenti ed affilati, fiutando da un miglio di distanza la povera scusa (perché lo scienziato non si era dimenticato di quello che aveva visto su questa piana desolata quando era arrivato qui poco fa, di tutte le persone ferite sparse per tutto il pianoro e le armi sparse per terra e addosso alle persone), e Ichigo sapeva che i due di loro avrebbero dovuto parlare, ma immediatamente dopo la sua espressione si trasformò in quella sua maschera gioviale e scanzonata, che era sia vera che falsa visto che poteva tranquillamente nascondere i suoi veri pensieri dietro di essa se il suo cappello e ventaglio non bastavano.

Doveva aver percepito la sua riluttanza attraverso il loro legame.

Almeno per ora, Kisuke non avrebbe chiesto.

Grazie Rei-ou.

Tuttavia aveva catturato la sua curiosità con quell'ultima frase, e Ichigo era pronto a scommettere che Kisuke non vedeva l'ora di scoprire in che razza di mondo i due erano e chi Ichigo reputava importante abbastanza per essere ricordato, conosciuto e infine stringere amicizia **.**

Perché Ichigo finiva sempre per fare amicizia con gli individui più peculiari.

E così, dopo aver raccolto da terra le loro zanpakuto (la nodachi – Zangetsu no Shiro – sulla schiena, la kodachi – Zangetsu no Ossan – al fianco e la shikomizue – Benihime – appesa al braccio), mano nella mano, incuranti del fatto che tutti potevano vedere questo intimo gesto d'amore e fiducia, camminarono verso Naruto che a vederli dirigersi verso di lui sembrò riacquistare le sue funzioni cerebrali superiori.

"Ichi-nii-san?" chiese la giovane testa bionda, confuso e incerto di questo nuovo arrivato.

Kisuke alzò un sopracciglio intrigato dal titolo con cui il ragazzo aveva chiamato suo marito, a quanto pareva Ichigo, in questi anni di separazione, si era dato da fare nell'allargare la famiglia, e Ichigo non perse tempo a presentare suo marito al suo fratellino adottivo qui presente "Naruto, questo è Urahara Kisuke, mio marito ed anima gemella. Kisuke, questo è Uzumaki Naruto, uno dei tre otouto che ho acquisito da quando mi sono stabilito nel suo villaggio natio."

Ora Kisuke era profondamente intrigato. Sapeva benissimo che suo marito stava trattenendo un sacco di informazioni visto che erano all'aperto ed in pubblico, e chiunque poteva origliare la loro conversazione, ma era anche interessante notare come li aveva presentati, stabilendo senza ombra di dubbio il tipo di legame che legava tutti loro.

Osservando con curiosità l'altro biondo, lo squadrò da capo a piedi cercando di discernere quali segreti si nascondevano dietro quel sorriso sorpreso fatto di vibrisse.

Kisuke inclinò la testa in saluto "Piacere." con un sorriso affabile mentre Naruto, rivolgendosi al suo nii-san, chiese confuso "Kisuke? Ma non avevi detto che la tua anima gemella era Geta-boushi?"

E con suo marito che sbuffava divertito al suo fianco, Ichigo con un sorrisetto indicò con la mano verso i piedi di Kisuke "Geta," per poi puntare verso il cappello a secchio a righe verdi e bianche sul capo del suo compagno "e boushi. E' il nomignolo con cui lo chiamo da una vita."

"Oh…" fece il jinchuuriki in comprensione e ben presto un sorriso splendente come il sole gli illuminò il viso, e veloce come la luce il ninja biondo prese la mano dello shinigami biondo nell'unica mano che gli era rimasta dopo lo scontro finale con Sasuke, scuotendola come un invasato mentre la sua bocca partiva in quarta per l'entusiasmo di conoscere finalmente il fantomatico marito ed anima gemella del suo nii-san "Così tu sei Geta-Boushi! E' un piacere conoscerti! Io sono Naruto e…"

Ichigo si disintonizzò in fretta dalla conversazione – era sempre divertente vedere Kisuke annaspare dalla sorpresa quando veniva travolto inaspettatamente da troppa solarità ed ottimismo tutto in una volta (e Naruto ne era l'incarnazione vivente in questo universo) – e rivolse la sua attenzione verso il gruppetto che Naruto aveva lasciato indietro per venire a controllare il trambusto che loro due avevano sollevato, e Ichigo a vedere l'aria che pendeva sopra le loro teste si chiese che cosa diamine stesse succedendo ora.

Perché, seriamente, no? Non si può più avere un attimo di pace? Abbiano appena vinto una guerra, evitato che il mondo venisse conquistato dall'antenato di tutti i possessori di chakra, liberato tutti dal Tsukiyomi Infinito… non possiamo finalmente riposarci tutti?

Saremmo stanchi.

Ma dal cipiglio preoccupato di Sakura che stava visitando un Obito finalmente sveglio e pimpante abbastanza per battibeccare con Kakashi, Ichigo sapeva che la risposta era no.

A quanto pareva le loro seguenti preoccupazioni non erano più di natura ultraterrena ma di natura terrena.

Tsk, mai un attimo di pausa.

Ignorando i due biondi (Naruto stava ancora ciarlando a fuoco rapido verso un inebetito Kisuke), si diresse verso il gruppo che era stato l'ultima speranza di tutti gli esseri viventi contro la Dea Coniglio.

Piantando la mani sui fianchi chiese spazientito ma gentile "Qual è il problema ora?"

Senza voltarsi a guardarlo, gli occhi puntati solo sul suo paziente, Sakura rispose con tono angosciato "Obito-san… lui…" scosse la testa, sconfitta "Non importa quel che faccio. Il suo corpo si sta spegnendo e io non posso fare niente per fermarlo."

Voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo, i suoi occhi, quando incontrarono i suoi, erano angustiati "Lui… lui non arriverà alla fine della giornata al passo con cui il suo corpo si sta spegnendo."

Se quello che Sakura aveva detto era vero, e Ichigo non dubitava delle abilità della ragazza come medico, allora era già un miracolo in sé e per sé che Obito in questo momento fosse sveglio e coerente abbastanza per litigare con il suo ex compagno di squadra.

Un aria pesante di rassegnazione cadde sul loro gruppo.

Dai due biondi, che gli erano venuti dietro mentre continuavano a fare conoscenza l'uno dell'altro e che si erano zittiti alla notizia data dal ninja medico, a Sasuke che il suo naturale stato di umor nero era diventato ancor più nero alla notizia che lui, di fatto, sarebbe stato ben presto l'ultimo Uchiha ancora vivo al mondo (e per davvero questa volta), ad Obito che non appariva per nulla sorpreso e anzi aveva solo un aria rassegnata su di sé.

Dopotutto sapeva bene il prezzo che avrebbe finito per pagare quando era stato forzato dal Zetsu Nero a usare il Rinne Tensei per resuscitare Madara, e anzi era sinceramente sorpreso che era durato così tanto dopo tutte le tecniche proibite che era stato costretto a usare nelle ultime ore.

Ma forse il più miserabile di tutti alla notizia era Kakashi; che dopo aver finalmente ritrovato il suo compagno di team che per tanto tempo aveva creduto morto sotto quel macigno, combattuto contro di lui e con lui in questa guerra; e ora che si erano finalmente riappacificati, lo avrebbe perso una seconda volta.

E per sempre questa volta.

Ichigo hum-eggiò pensieroso, e considerò con occhio critico l'infermo terminale.

Non ci volle molto prima che si inginocchiasse accanto al ninja traditore e posasse una mano avvolta da un alone verde – un semplice kaido per aiutarlo a valutare la condizione del ninja sfregiato – sul petto dell'ex nemico.

Ichigo si ritrovò a dover concordare immediatamente con la diagnosi di Sakura, alla velocità con cui si stavano arrestando tutte le funzioni vitali di Obito, il ninja non sarebbe arrivato a vedere il tramonto di oggi. Ma, guardando al suo fianco dove si trovava Kakashi che si stringeva con una mano la spalla dove Ichigo sapeva si trovava il Marchio di Obito sul Copy-nin, un idea pazza si fece strada nel suo cervello.

Tanto pazza da attirare l'attenzione di Kisuke.

Attraverso il loro link mentale, lo scienziato gli mandò un senso di _che-cosa-stai-facendo?_ che risuonò nel suo mondo mentale come una leggera brezza, più curioso che stridente dalla preoccupazione. Dopo tutti questi secoli passati insieme si fidava implicitamente di suo marito e sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto niente di troppo pazzo, del genere fallo o muori, senza un buon motivo.

Come ad esempio battere per sempre, in una dimensione del tutto diversa da quella corrente, una pazzoide con manie di divinità.

Rispondendogli solo con un impressione mentale di _guarda_ , Ichigo, trepidante, donò un po' del suo reiatsu ad Obito.

Il suo piccolo esperimento fu accolto con un brusco sussulto da parte dello sfregiato Uchiha, che ad occhi spalancati lo fissò con aria meravigliata. Non aveva idea di che cosa gli aveva appena fatto, ma anche quella piccola iniezione era bastata per aiutarlo per farlo a respirare più facilmente.

Come se gli avesse iniettato… una botta di vita.

Ichigo sbuffò soddisfatto, felice che la sua idea aveva funzionato.

In tutti questi anni in cui era stato in questo universo, aveva scoperto attraverso un po' di sperimentazione, in cui Iruka, Naruto e Konohamaru erano state le sue riluttanti cavie (così come i diversi ANBU e ninja vari che aveva mandato in ospedale negli anni durante i vari combattimenti amichevoli tenutesi all'interno di Konohagakure), che il chakra reagiva in modi straordinari al reiatsu.

Si potrebbe quasi dire in maniera miracolosa.

E anche se con quella piccola donazione al momento aveva arrestato il tracollo totale del corpo di Obito, questa era una soluzione fattibile solo nel breve termine, mentre il problema dell'Uchiha era uno a lungo termine.

Era una fortuna allora che avessero qui con loro un genio eclettico come il suo amore.

"Be'? Che dici?" chiese Ichigo voltandosi verso Kisuke mentre arrestava il flusso di reiatsu "Pensi che si può fare?" e togliendo al contempo la mano dal petto dell'uomo ora non più sul punto di morte.

Suo marito lo guardò da dietro il suo dannato ventaglio "Be', Ichi-chan," e qui una venuzza irritata pulsò sulla fronte della sua dolce fragolosa metà "prima che io possa dire se si può o non si può fare, prima dovrei sapere con che cosa ho a che fare."

Ichigo non poté fare a meno di roteare gli occhi.

Sia per la pura ridicolaggine che era suo marito che per l'ovvio fatto che avesse dannatamente ragione.

"Questo qui," e indicò con la testa l'Uchiha con i capelli ora bianchi come la neve guadagnandosi un occhiata infastidita da quest'ultimo "è stato costretto a usare diverse tecniche proibite il cui costo sono la vita dell'utilizzatore. Ma visto che non è ancora morto, mi stavo chiedendo se c'era un modo per evitare che muoia come un idiota ora che tutto è fatto e finito."

"Ohi!" esclamò indignato su-detto idiota.

Kisuke inclinò la testa, finto pensieroso "Be', prima che io possa esserne certo, avrei bisogno di sapere alcune cose." Chiudendo con uno schiocco il ventaglio, se lo batté ritmicamente sul mento "Tipo sapere cos'è quest'energia che percepisco da tutto intorno a noi. In particolare da quelle bestie lì." E indicò col ventaglio verso i Bijuu che dopo tanti anni di silenzio avevano finalmente ripreso a parlare tra di loro civilmente.

Ichigo sbuffò divertito. Stava facendo il difficile solo per godersi le facce stranite dei ninja intorno a loro.

"Chakra," rispose Ichigo con affezionata esasperazione "Si chiama Chakra." Alzandosi si spolverò gli hakama aggiungendo "E sono sicuro che entro il prossimo mese ne diventerai il prossimo massimo esperto."

Kisuke sorrise alla convinzione dietro le sue parole, la fiducia che suo marito provava nelle sue capacità era una dolce carezza per il suo ego.

Tutti i ninja stavano guardando i due shinigami con aria incerta, ma fu Naruto a fare la domanda che tutti si stavano facendo "Uhmmm… Ichi-nii?" il suo fratellone adottivo si voltò verso di lui "Sei sicuro che sia davvero una buona idea?"

Ichigo non poté fare a meno di tsk-are esasperato al fatto che qualcuno potesse dubitare delle capacità di suo marito. Ma non se la prese solo perché lo scienziato era un completo sconosciuto per tutti loro, e anche se ai suoi otouto aveva raccontato negli anni diverse storielle divertenti sullo scienziato, non era mai andato davvero nel dettaglio, quindi nessuno qui, neppure Naruto, aveva un qualche tipo di opinione, neppure una basata da fonti secondarie come il suo nii-san.

In sintesi, non avevano niente su cui basarsi per giudicare se fosse davvero una buona idea affidarsi alle abilità del marito del tokujou.

Roteando gli occhi – oggi li aveva roteati un sacco – Ichigo rispose "Certo. Ha risolto casi più disperati del suo."

"Tipo?" Chiese interessato il Copy-nin.

Ichigo gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida "Me."

Tutti lo guardarono spiazzati, ma il tokujou si rifiutò di elaborare.

Ridacchiando da dietro il ventaglio, Kisuke si avvicinò al ninja sfregiato, e inginocchiandosi davanti a lui chiese con un espressione benevola "Allora, Signor…"

"Obito." Si introdusse l'uomo con occhi diffidenti.

Kisuke chinò leggermente il capo in riconoscimento "Obito-san, è lei ok col diventare un mio paziente per vedere se riusciamo ad arrestare il lento declino del suo corpo?"

Obito assottigliò lo sguardo, e con tutta la diffidenza nata da anni di manipolazioni di ogni genere e di essere manipolato come un burattino, chiese senza mezzi termini "E' il tuo modo per chiedermi se voglio diventare la tua nuova cavia?"

Diverse persone intorno a loro farfugliarono incredule a tale faccia tosta nel chiedere tale domanda in maniera così diretta, e non con le solite manovre verbali tipiche dei ninja e dei bugiardi patentati per farsi confessare ogni oscuro segreto dalla loro preda scelta.

Internamente Obito sbuffò.

Era un po' troppo mezzo morto dalla stanchezza per mettersi a fare dei dannati giochini mentali per estrapolare le vere intenzioni dietro quel sorriso scanzonato del nuovo arrivato, così tanto valeva essere il più diretti possibili.

Forse non la miglior tattica del mondo, normalmente, ma l'essere così schietti a volte dava alcuni dei risultati migliori che arrancare nelle buone grazie del tuo bersaglio perché ti spifferi tutti i suoi segreti senza che se ne accorga.

Soprattutto se riesci a prenderli in contropiede.

Tuttavia, l'unico che non mostrò un oncia di sorpresa a tale schiettezza era il suo interlocutore, e visto come era arrivato Obito era pronto a scommettere un occhio (ah! buona questa) che non aveva la minima idea di chi diamine lui fosse e cosa avesse fatto tranne per la piccola introduzione fornitagli poco prima da Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ovviamente no." Rispose drammaticamente scandalizzato e Obito immediatamente lo guardò ancor più dubbioso.

Ichigo sbuffò divertito.

Il ninja traditore e guerrafondaio aveva già inquadrato che tipo di persona fosse suo marito.

Non che lo sorprendesse troppo.

Da quel che aveva letto tra le righe nei vari rapporti su di lui quando era conosciuto solo come Tobi, l'Uchiha aveva usato per anni una maschera simile a Kisuke per ingannare sia alleati che nemici.

"Perché mai dovrei!?" protestò melodrammaticamente lo scienziato.

L'occhiata che gli diede Obito valeva più mille parole.

 _Meglio interromperli prima che discendano in un meschino gioco di frecciatine varie_ , pensò Ichigo mentre prendeva nota grazie al loro legame mentale quanto la sua anima gemella si stesse già divertendo a spese di tutti loro e da scambiando solo un paio di frasi con il suo futuro paziente, _altrimenti potremmo restare qui fino al tramonto._

E per quanto gli dispiacesse rovinare il divertimento a suo marito – al giorno d'oggi c'erano solo così poche cose che onestamente lo divertivano ormai – ora non era il momento.

"Lascia perdere con la pagliacciata, Kisuke." Disse il tokujo con tono divertito "Obito ha già inquadrato che tipo sei. Non lo freghi con la tua solita commedia."

Il negoziante mise il broncio, e si disperò come la _drama-queen_ che ero "Sempre a rovinare il mio divertimento."

Ridacchiando silenziosamente alle buffonate di suo marito, Ichigo si rivolse ad Obito "Allora, che ne dici, sei d'accordo dal farti aiutare da mio marito? Giuro che non ti farà niente che tu non voglia. E che se dovesse andare troppo lontano mi assicurerò personalmente di fermarlo." Promise schioccandosi le nocche sinistramente e facendo tremare impercettibilmente dalla paura suo marito.

Perché Kisuke sapeva perfettamente bene che ciò che la sua dolce metà promette, mantiene.

E sorridendo malizioso Ichigo aggiunse "Però non posso assicurarti che la tua dignità ne uscirà intatta."

"La mia dignità è già morta da tempo…" lo sentì brontolare prima che Obito li fissasse con sospetto, prima di domandare ed esigere "Se dico no, è no, chiaro?"

Kisuke sorrise raggiante e agitando il mignolo sinistro sotto il suo naso, cinguettò "Giurin giurello."

Ichigo invece con un sorriso mezzo serio e mezzo canzonatorio, si mise una mano sul cuore e promise "Sul mio onore."

Obito guardò tutte le altre persone intorno a lui, e ciò che vide sembrò rassicurarlo, in particolare al cenno di incoraggiamento da parte di Naruto – che visto che era il fratellino adottivo del tokujou era una delle persone che meglio conosceva Kurosaki, e aveva quindi un idea migliore di tutti loro su che razza di persona fosse – e al quieto, anche se un po' riluttante (come se ammetterlo gli costasse fatica, o si stesse cavando un dente) incoraggiamento, da parte di Sasuke.

"Ichigo-san è onorevole. Puoi fidarti di lui."

Il che era un miracolo in sé e per sé, visto che il corvino rispettava poche persone, e di queste se ne fidava ancor meno. Questo voto di fiducia da parte sua, era più rassicurante di qualsiasi altro tipo di rassicurazione.

E così, finalmente, Obito acconsentì.

"Bene. D'accordo." Annuì brusco, non troppo dissimile a un restio condannato a morte.

"Meraviglioso." Esultò Kisuke sporgendosi verso di lui.

Con un sorriso che era solo forse un tocco un po' troppo snervante, lo scienziato chiese mentre le sue mani brillavano verdi mentre usava un kido per capire di preciso quello che stava succedendo al corpo dell'uomo "Allora, per iniziare, potrebbe spiegarmi che cos'è il chakra? E magari…"

Traendo forza dalla mano che Kakashi gli aveva posato sulla spalla da prima (una silenziosa promessa che non lo avrebbe abbandonato), Obito, insieme agli altri iniziò a rispondere a tutte le domande dello scienziato.

Con un sorriso Ichigo osservò la sua anima gemella mettersi a lavoro, mentre i cinque ninja si lanciavano in una approfondita spiegazione sul chakra e che diamine aveva combinato Obito perché si ritrovasse con il corpo a un passo dal collasso.

Spazzando il suo sguardo ambrato su tutto il campo di battaglia mentre il resto dell'esercito ninja si affannava intorno a loro come formiche operaie, Ichigo non aveva la minima idea di che cosa gli riservava il futuro da qui in avanti (così tante incognite), se fosse anche possibile tornare a casa o almeno fosse possibile contattare i suoi amici in qualche modo.

Però, penso mentre l'amore della sua vita lo annegava attraverso il loro link mentale con tutto il suo amore e affetto, ora che Kisuke era qui insieme a lui – e non poteva certo dimenticare la sua nuova famiglia, i suoi nuovi amici e i suoi nuovi compagni di chakriche avventure – era sicuro che non importava cosa l'universo avrebbe potuto lanciar loro addosso, era sicuro che l'avrebbero superata.

Insieme.

**_...The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ...l'avevo detto no che lentamente mi sarei liberata di tutte le one-shot che ho sul computer, no? E anche se qualcuno stava aspettando con impazienza un nuovo capitolo di una delle multicapitolo che ho in corso... I'm sorry, ma mi sto lentamente liberando delle troppe idee che ho, così da fare spazio e sentirmi in pace (se no col cavolo che riesco a scrivere. Sono terribile quando si tratta di buttare giù le idee).
> 
> Comunque, tranquilli. Ci sto lavorando.
> 
> Comunque (di nuovo), dopo questa digressione, parliamo di questa one-shot. Probabilmente alcuni di voi noterete alcune somiglianze con un altra storia - Shinigami-dō - con questa accoppiata di fandom e... Sì, in effetti questa, all'inizio dei tempi, era l'idea originale. Letteralmente da dove è nata l'idea di tutta quella storia.
> 
> Ovviamente dal finale. Non commento che è meglio.
> 
> In effetti, all'inizio, avevo un idea che Geta-boushi avrebbe trovato Ichigo a storia conclusa, come epilogo (che questa one-shot alla fine è l'epilogo di tutte le loro peripezie - poveri ninja) ma il tempo passa, le idee sono lasciate a fermentare e ho deciso che in Shinigami-dō, Kisuke trovi il Number One Guardian molto prima che nell'idea iniziale (sì, voglio vedere Kisuke Urahara che manda all'aria il mondo di Naruto con il solo semplice fatto che esista. Farà faville).
> 
> Senza contare che c'era il pezzo sulle anime gemelle, che ho completamente tolto in Shinigami-dō e... infatti qui c'è un paragrafo lungo 1:5 della storia solo su quello. In effetti era così radicata, e l'idea mi piaceva così tanto che almeno qui l'ho lasciata. Saranno solo le ossa dell'idea originale, ma dannazione, mi piaceva.
> 
> Poi ovviamente, quando ho deciso di fare onore all'idea originale, ho deciso che bisognava revisionarla, perchè era piena di errori ortografici, sintattici e compagnia bella. Ed è uscito questo. Che è tre volte la lunghezza del pezzo originale.
> 
> L'ho letteralmente riscritta tutta da cima a fondo.
> 
> Siamo alle solite, quando vado a revisionare una storia, finisco sempre in qualche modo fuori bordo.
> 
> Comunque, un ultima noticina piccina piccina, e vi lascio andare. Il titolo che ho scelto - oltre al fatto che ne cercassi uno ironico e divertente - a parte indicare la cronica capacità dei personaggi nell'arrivare sempre in ritardo (in qualche aspetto qualsiasi della loro vita) è anche riferito a me, perchè, seriamente, sono così in ritardo con tante delle mie idee che sono finite per mutare completamente da come le avevo concepite all'inizio.
> 
> E potete vedere da voi il risultato.
> 
> E... ok, dopo tutto questo sbraitare, penso di poter dire di aver detto tutto.
> 
> Se non l'ho fatto, pazienza.
> 
> Grazie e Arrivederci
> 
> Devil-san
> 
> PS: Questa storia la troverete anche su Fanfiction.net e EFP


End file.
